


What's Wrong With Polka Music?

by pherryt



Series: Tales From a Candy Store [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy Store, gabe and Sam meet, goggling, introductions, polka music, sabriel (but not yet), sam meets gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Sam thinks he's figured out why the rent was so cheap...





	What's Wrong With Polka Music?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a continuation of the last story since so many people were interested in the little hint that I dropped.  
> There will be more. At least one more for certain, but I'm leaving it open.
> 
> I know this is tame in comparison to the last one, but c'mon, the boys had to MEET right?
> 
> Also, I may have woken up this morning with a NSFW art idea for the first story. Don't know yet when I'll draw it but thought I'd warn y'all.

The studio apartment was much larger than Sam had anticipated. Which made the low asking price _that much more worrisome._

Whatever.

If this didn’t work out, he could always move back in with his brother. But he couldn’t even imagine a circumstance so bad as to need to resort to that ever again.

Dean hemmed and hawed and teased, but Sam could tell that secretly he was pleased. He and Cas were right there helping move Sam in, eager to get free reign over the apartment (like they hadn’t already had that, Sam thought bitterly) and even going so far as to hunt down some second-hand furniture and other necessities like cookware to help Sam furnish the place.

And with that, Sam was quickly established, no closer to finding out _what_ was up with the apartment to engender such a low rent.

The realtor had been no help. In fact, her eyes had gone wide as saucers and she’d squeaked and swiftly evaded the question.

No matter.

The place was more spacious than he needed and seemed sound. As he handed over the newly signed lease and the deposit, she handed him a shiny set of keys with a quick murmur.

“So you know, there is a second studio apartment up here – also occupied. It’s the owner of the candy store down stairs so he keeps some odd hours. Also, the bathroom and the laundry facilities are shared.”

“Shared…bathroom?” Sam blinked. Sam was so stunned at the unexpected news, that he didn’t let go of the envelope causing her to tug on it in hopes that he would get the message and _just let go_ _already!_

“Yup. Have a nice day!” she chirped, succeeding in snagging the enveloped out of his hand and booking it out the door at a run, as if to get out of earshot before he could change his mind.

So now here he was, first day in the new apartment, Cas and Dean finally having left and Sam had not yet caught sight of his new neighbor. That was fine. He could use the peace and quiet.

When polka music woke him up at 3am, he groaned and hit his pillow.

What happened to his peace and quiet?

When the music _continued_ with no signs of abating anytime soon, Sam got up and stormed out into the hall, to find a short, naked man walking out of the bathroom, toweling off his wet hair.

The man stopped and gave Sam a once over, whistling, “Well, look at _you_.” The man walked over and circled a blushing Sam.

“Dude, _clothes!”_ Sam squeaked, trying not to look south. Which was hard since he had to look down just to see the guy when he got up in Sam’s space like he was now. He averted his eyes and the guy looked around the hallway.

“Why? We got company?” he resumed toweling off his hair all while continuing to look at Sam appreciatively.

“What? No! It’s 3am! I don’t have company!” Sam protested.

“Oh. That sounds so sad. You want some?”

Sam groaned and shook his head. “I only came out to ask you to turn down the music…I’ve got class in 4 hours!”

The shorter man stopped and thought for a second. His eyes went wide and he grinned. He looked the epitome of a man who’d just had an epiphany. “Oh! I’m so sorry! You want me to cover up to avoid temptation! I can do that.” He wrapped the towel around his waist. “But hey, if you change your mind, you know where you can find me.” He waggled his eyebrows and disappeared before Sam could do more than groan.

The music finally shut off and Sam sighed in relief, going back to his new apartment and crawling back into bed. The guy was a little weird maybe, but seemed considerate enough.

Sam wasn’t thinking he was all that considerate when he realized that he was being woken up by loud Polka music at 3am every day without fail.

“No can do, Sammyboy,” Gabriel – they’d finally gotten introductions out of the way – answered the next time Sam cornered him to ask. “I can’t wake up to anything less. I sleep right through it and I _have_ to be up so I can open the shop.”

Sam supposed that was fairly reasonable. But there had to be better ways. Within a month, he was exhausted. Within two months, he’d adjusted his sleep schedule, going to bed earlier and waking up when Gabriel did. He was lucky enough that his class schedule and his work schedule accommodated such a shift.

Idly, Sam wondered if the Polka music was the reason why nobody wanted the apartment. Not everyone could have made the changes he did as easily.

Besides, the Polka music was starting to grow on him.

Which fact instantly got filed away in the corner of his brain labeled ‘ _shit you don’t ever tell Dean if you wanna avoid getting teased for the rest of your goddamn life’_.

It was a pretty damn big file.


End file.
